powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DYBAD/Character Sheet 3
Name : Alexei Seeker Alignment : True Neutral Aliases: Alpha Shifter, Shadow Blades Inspirations: Metamorpho, Deathstroke, Mystique, The Engineer Archetypes: Lightning Bruiser, The Ace, Stealth Expert, Humble Hero, Shrouded In Myth, Walking the Earth Occupations: Explorer, Adventurer, Investigator, Mercenary Quote: "Protect the kind souls, respect the respectful, spare the redeemable, exterminate the remainder." Powers: Main Powers: Elemental Shapeshifting : He can freely emulate any forms, materials and properties, partially or entirely, switching them according to his needs and wishes. In combat, it allows him to constantly shapeshift the most suitable weapons, defenses and state/form to optimally match every situation, and convert mass surplus into power boost. Energy Absorption : He can syphon ambient energies in close proximity, allowing him to weaken opponents and nullify incoming attacks while building up his own strength. It is particularly efficient combined to his bodily weaponry, as direct strikes drastically increase the absorbing rate, hacking his opponents to pieces and draining them dry in the same move. Solid Merging : He can merge with external phenomena for various practical purposes (hacking, phasing, healing, infiltration...), to turn the environment against his opponents by using it as a medium for his shapeshifting abilities, or escape notice by literally blending into the scenery, all the more efficient due to his lack of psychic or spiritual presence. Lesser Powers: Psychic Chameleon: Being made of Selforge Materium, he can completely deceive psychic investigation by emulating any mental pattern, or even none at all leading to a complete blank, which combined to his shapeshifting and merging abilities allow him to infiltrate any place unnoticed. Soul Mastery : His self-mastery extending to the spiritual level, he is inherently immune to soul-related abilities and can perfectly emulate the spiritual patterns of any entity, as well as merge/modify/evolve them, gaining the corresponding perks and fooling the most advanced perceptions. Predictive Instinct : A fraction of Lawrence's mind allows him to process environmental informations with a precognitive level of efficiency, subconsciously calculating the immediate future's countless possibilities and pathways, and intuitively deducing the most objective-relevant course of action. Abilities Bio-Metal Physiology : Great balance of physical strength, flexibility and resilience. Shadow Mimicry : Ideally mobile and stealthy, best suited against intangible targets. Bullet Projection : Mid to long range firearms, usually with customized ammunitions. Blade Shifting : Short to mid range extensible blades, with various enhancements. Fighting Styles: Supernatural Combat : His superior physiology, great learning abilities and considerable experience allow him to defeat most opponents while remaining in human form, relying on a combination of mixed martial arts and shapeshifted extensions emulating conventional weaponry and devices. This is his primary fighting style, as it doesn't draw attention and leaves no discernible trails to follow. Partial Transformation : When exceptionally powerful or numerous foes prove too much for his fully human form, he answers in kind via brief partial shapeshifting. He may enhance his form with a variety of offensive/defensive properties, grow multiple vorpal blades or directly shoot volleys of projectiles, often channeling them through environmental merging for devastating surprise attacks. Shapeshifting Combat : When opponents prove too strong or resourceful, and when backing down is not an option, he drops the mask completely and unleashes his full might in the most effective ways possible. This includes his infamous Death Swarm style, scattering in a myriad of homing parasitic projectiles, that merge with their targets on impact and drain them to death from the inside. Background: Alexei Seeker is one of Lawrence's many avatars, centered on his Selforge Materium physiology and youthful drive to learn and grow, to live exciting experiences alonside fascinating people, and enjoy every moment. Adventuring avatars are the functional equivalent of player characters, each with their own purpose and circumstances, all extensions of the same will and expressions of the same entity. Unlike the many avatars existing within Selforge City, adventuring ones like Alexei start off as blank slates, possessing only their chosen power set and accessing new knowledge exclusively through personal experience, making Lawrence's extraplanar adventures significantly more immersive and satisfying. Resources powering them however are drawn from Selforge reserves, so as not to upset the balance of the planes he's visiting. Alexei notably represents Lawrence's hearty physicality, while Victor Genesis represents his brillant intellect. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet Category:Male Characters